The Proposal
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: James Proposes to Lily...this is the day that changes everything! mushy loveydovey crap. YEAH! please read and review


The proposal.

SuperGirl

A/N: own nothing but silliness… This will be short and sweet the shortest one I ever wrote as well…

The proposal.

His hands were sweaty and didn't know what to do with them, where to place them. He had memorized his speech for days and nights of his spare time. This was the day, the day he was going to ask Lily Evans to Marry him. He was tall and slender and wore bottle-coke glasses on his face, his name was James Potter.

"I think this is stupid." said Remus Lupin looking over his book. A boy with long black hair nodded in agreement named Sirius. "I think you lost your mind finally today." comment the boy. "Even I am not that stupid." said Peter the third boy, who had blondish hair. The boy with the glasses glared at his friends.

"You even bought a ring, you sap." said Sirius.

"What if she says yes?" asked the boy with glasses.

"Hell would freeze over and Remus and I are gay." There was a brief pause in the room. Remus glared at Sirius. "What?"

"Anyways today is the day I propose to her, I'm going to do it as well being the last day and she'll say yes then we will get married and have 'THE SEX'." he grinned at that last part.

"Do you have to be 'the' in front of it?" asked Remus a bit ill.

"I don't think it's a good idea." said Peter concerned because he isn't a heart-less a-hole yet.

James frown some. "She's the love of my life!" he cried frustrated. He got a pat on the back from Sirius who was frowning.

"I can do this." he said to himself. His friends looked panicked at his confidence. "You bought a ring?" questioned Peter shocked. "It's three carrots!" he said smiling.

"This is your plan, to marry her?" questioned Remus in shock. James nodded happily.

So the boys made it to the great hall slowly behind James Potter a bit unsure of how Lily Evans would react to this.

"Lily." he yelled, not on purpose. The girl turned around and looked at the boy oddly.

"Yes?" she asked as he dropped to one knee and grabbed her hand.

"Lily Evans, my truest love, the light of my fire, burning desire, my one life to live, as the world turns, my guiding light, my hot-stuff baby this evening. Chicken-licker fingers I love you." he said as he took out his burgundy box.

The girl turned bright red looking at the boy then noticed the box and froze as he opened it up reviling a ring.

"Will you marry me Lily?" he asked softy. The girl was a bit shocked by the looked around and noticed people looking at him.

"Say yes!" a Huggle-puff yelled.

As James gazed into her eyes he remembered the first time they meet…

"Move it mud blood." called a nasty Slytherin named Severus. A girl with big green eyes looked up at the boy tall and lanky oddly. "What's a mud-blood?" she innocently asked the boy. He laughed and pulled out a wand. Just then another tall lank-boy a much younger James since it's a flash back turned and seen what was happening. "I advise you lower your wand Snape." he said holding his wand out.

"Yeah you tell that Slytherin who's boss!" piped in a shorter Sirius black. The boy turned and seen the boys with there wands out. "Going to get in trouble and school hasn't started…smart Potter." said the boy. "What's a mud-blood ?" asked the girl confused about what was going on. "Don't worry we'll take care of him." said the younger James Potter. He lowered his wand then gave the other boy a good left hook.

The girl screamed in shock. James smiled at her nodded and walked away leaving Snape on the ground with a bloody nose...

"This is so romantic!" another called out.

"Oh my God!" a girl said as she took a photo.

Dumbledore laughed.

McGonagall cried from laughing.

Madam Pompfre smiled. Lily turned redder and redder.

Severus Snape fainted then and there in his pudding.

There were some wolfs and cat-calls as everyone now was watching.

"James." Lily said as her eyes met with his with tears forming. "We haven't even been on a date your not even my boyfriend." she said as the anger rose.

"Told him." said Remus to Sirius who laughed and pointed.

"Is that a no?" questioned James.

"James, for the last 6years you have stalked me. I haven't been on a date even what the fuck is wrong with you?" Yelled Lily standing up. This causes people to pay more attention to the situation.

"Is that a no-no?" he asked looking into her eyes hopeful. Holding the box up so she could still see it.

"You have a lot of growing up to do James Potter. Seriously did you think I would say yes to someone I haven't even dated?" she asked turning more red in the face.

"I'm Sirius!" yelled Sirius getting laughs from some girls.

"I was hopeful." James said pouting some.

"No I will not marry you, and to top that off Potter I am only sixteen years old you freak!" and with that Lily stormed out of the great-hall embarrassed and upset.

James stood there for a moment and looked at his friends.

"Don't say it!" he warned them.

"…"

"Told you so…"

Please read and review…


End file.
